


Pizzas

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [131]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they make pizzas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizzas

**Author's Note:**

> "Okay. So tomato sauce?"

"Check."

"Cheese?"

"Check."

"Pepperoni?"

"Check."

"Mushroom?"

"Check."

"Beef?"

"Che- wait." Clint ran to the stove where they were cooking the beef. He lifted the lid and stirred the beef so that it didn’t stick at the bottom before he turned back to Phil with a grin. "Check."

"Now, all we need is the dough. JARVIS, relay instructions."

JARVIS started listing off ingredients, and the two agents hurried to gather all of them on the counter-top. It was a fun game. Gather everything before JARVIS finishes the list. It’s like a scavenger hunt with a time limit, except they already knew where everything was.

"Okay, ready." Phil announced. "What’s next JARVIS?"

JARVIS relayed the instructions and Phil followed it religiously while Clint acted as his assistant and handed him stuff. It was a good system, everything went as JARVIS had directed and they were making good time. Phil covered the ball of dough in plastic wrap and put it in the fridge to let it set.

"Okay, now all we have to do is to wait for the dough to- CLINT!" The blond froze, crackers dipped in tomato sauce and cheese halfway to his mouth. “What are you doing?”

Clint shoved the cracker all the way to his mouth and chewed. “You want one?”

"No, I don’t want one. That’s for the pizza! Stop eating the toppings!" 

"But Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil. I’m hungry now." Clint whined. 

"Eat the crackers. Not the toppings." Phil took the bowl of tomato sauce from Clint but only got the bowl as far as the archer’s arms would go. "Clint, let go."

"Just a little bit more. I promise. I’m almost done with my crackers." Clint tugged at the bowl.

"You’re almost done with this bowl too." Phil tugged back.

"But-" Clint tugged "It doesn’t taste half as good without the tomato sauce.

Phil tugged. “You can’t have any more of the other toppings, Clint.”

"Now that’s just not fair." Clint suddenly let go of the bowl, leaving Phil with the aftermath. Aftermath here meant his clothes and face covered in tomato sauce. Clint froze again, wide eyed. "I didn’t mean that. I swear."

Phil blew out raspberries and shook his arms sending Clint as much tomato sauce as he could. “Hey! Stop- I- goddamnit! Fine! That’s how you wanna play? Let’s play.” Clint picked up the bowl of cheese and Phil took the flour.

—-

Steve headed toward the kitchen. There was a promise of homemade pizzas today courtesy of Clint and Phil. When he crossed the threshold, he slowed to a stop.

The kitchen was a mess - and that was saying something considering that the Avengers were a group of messy creatures, cleaning only after the mess has been delivered. Both agents were covered in tomato sauce and cheese and that’s probably either flour or yeast. Utensils were scattered all over the floor and the counter tops. There were pepperoni and either ham or baloney stuck to the ceiling and other surfaces in the kitchen. 

"Nope. Not even gonna ask." Steve walked away, wanting little to do with the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/103462685271/why-do-all-my-favorite-shows-have-a-character)


End file.
